guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Humble Servitor
Secret Dwayna "where do i signup to give stuff?" The whole idea of a secret santa/dwayna is that everyone gives a gift, and everyone receives one - there aren't separate signups for giving gifts and receiving them :) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 00:38, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Secret Dwayna Hi! You recently signed up for the GuildWiki "Secret Dwayna" event. By Friday the 19th of December, you should come up with a suitable gift to give to someone else. This gift needs to be given to me before the 19th in order for you to be included in the event, so make sure to get it to me before then. Then, starting on the 20th, I will start redistributing gifts to their recipients. You can find me in-game on the name Heath Shadowcrest, or any other character I may be logged into at the time. In order to find out who the recipient of your gift is, contact me privately either via email (find it on GW:AI under Shadowcrest), or contact me in game. Good luck! :) --Shadowcrest 20:13, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Uberbuilds My private build section.... anyone wellcome to post uber ideas for the testing. Currently pwning on monk, ele and assassin.... catacombs of kathandrax (or whatever, you know what i mean): :Shadow form :Deadly paradox :Arcane Echo :Auspicious Incantation :ether nightmare :conjure nightmare :Pain inverter :Optional shadow arts at 16 illusion magic at 8 inspiration magic 10 Deadly arts 3 dagger mastery 1 <- dunno why tho, just for kix.... altho you might put it in critical and use your staff to perchancre energy gain :D:D:D :emmm... got a E secondary variant... ::SWAP: :::AE for glyph of fast pwnage :::Aincantation for glyph of lesser energy :::Ether nightmare for radiation feild (i know... takes longer... but safer if E secondary) :::Conjure nightmare with enduring toxin (just run arround and the idiot boss will follow inevitably poisoning himself to death...) :::Pain inverter stays so does SF and paradox :::optional is now either flame djinn's haste, storm djinn's haste or some other fat lewt uber pwnage you come up with.... ::::Atts are: illusion magic to deadly arts, inspiration to air/fire magic, depending on optional and deadly arts add what is left to critical strikes.... you can do as you please otherwise... okay, so as you might have noticed this is purely a RUN build not a clearout... the only one level you clear out semi completely is level 3 where a mass of bastards bunch up on you and you just spam ether nightmare on them... the djinn is handled WITHOUT SF and with an echoed pain inverter and goes down rly fast.... otherwise you treat the run like a run you pass all the mobs and search for cover when killing wurms... on lvl 1 its easy on other ones some skill is necessary but not so much.... the boss should be handled with extreme care! you should cease to pain invert him and just use conjure nightmare to kill him since it provides more degen and also is constant... just reaply SF all the time and have some party wide healers in the group... i did the dungeon in under 40min.... not much under it but still.... bragging rights are mine... oh, and its good if you lower the price from 15k per peep to something less because otherwise you cant carry all the money.... otherwise you can complete the run with no less than 8 peeps because the djinn is a nuisance with his consuming flames so you need 8 people to minimise the heal.... and for more pain inverter damage.... you can also degen him but its not necessary... well thats all i hope this will work for you otherwise gtfo from my page.... cheers :D o ye and one more thing.... it is true that you only have a second window before SF is recastable and when you miss AE or recharge but still it only makes this build more pr0 to use :D also amongst other things, succor from party members helps a lot to keep SF up at all times at boss... not to mention you have to use a staff of enchanting for max energy.... and i will say this only once: if you cant make it... you aint no friend of mine :=) EDIT: changed channeling to auspicious incantation so you gain more energy in most cases, meaning a stable run is possible and some minor adjustments to attribute levels got in place... if you aren't totly useless you will use incantation on ECHO not echoed SF and just on SF = suicide :D allso aded an optional slot instead of mindbender so its easier to get the bar right, plus now you can either use illusion of haste or you can go channeling way just for sex and get loads of energy from just casting spells at bosses or when there are loads of fags ard, namely level 3 where you get raped by 30 mobs untill you degen them all....personally im so pro i dont need channeling, i just get a succor at the beggining of every lvl and use that to stabilise the run for the next 30 sec so my first channel of SF is better energy funded but otherwise i dont need channeling i have safespots.... at boss you get succor or you might have problems with overusage of energy, whilst on every other run spot you need only a straigthforward combo... KEEP IN MIND ether nightmare is there only so you can wipe lvl 3, if you dont need it at all get yourselves channeling and some degenway or smth.... or if you find a more broken alternative to ether nightmare please, let me know! :-yours truly Humble Servitor major EDIT: addeed E secondary possibility.... i think it pwns balls... since it is slower but more stable its for noobs... i prefer mesmer variant... imho its moar leet than runing in circles till the boss drops to his knees begging forgivness, the toxin slowly killing him,... i prefer a maxed out degeneration, not some creepy half-assed shite.... :) whatever works for you guys.... Humble Servitor 21:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC)